Talk:Kamehameha, Galick Gun, and Final Flash
Unnecessary This is just too unnecessary 15:19, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Fair enough, but there are also alot of articles that have combo attacks. For example, the master student kamehameha wave, the father son galick gun, the father son kamehameha, and there are probably a few more. So what makes this one different from those, besides the fact that they all had a common name sort of thing? I mean, this could be called like the "Final Kamehameha Gun". TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 15:32, November 20, 2016 (UTC) :Attacks like the Father-son Kamehameha were in numerous video games and get named from there. Father-son Galick Gun wasn't in a video game (or even properly named), so you do have a point there. I've restored the page until we reach a consensus. -- 15:36, November 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Tough to differentiate between a "combo" vs. several characters attacking separately at the same time. This will probably get named in a game, but we might as well leave it until then. They did have that nice swirl together effect which lends toward a combo. My 2 cents. 02:05, November 21, 2016 (UTC) If this is the case then there's a lot of other techniques that could have a page. Like the Z Fighters combined attack on Hachiyack, the Z Fighters combined attack on the Tree of Might. Those don't have pages, this case is no different. 05:03, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Why is this a page?J spencer93 (talk) 02:03, August 14, 2017 (UTC) I don't really know. 02:07, August 14, 2017 (UTC) This isn't any more of an attack then all the Z-fighters firing beams at Cell. Should we create a page for that called "Kamehameha, Masenko, and Tri Beam"? Stryzzar (talk) 02:10, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Eh, I could care less. This should be marked as a stub. And no, the beams they all fired at Cell were all separate. Though there are some combo attacks that work like that. But this one was unique, as they all combined and swirled around, making it an original and distinct attack. We all thought it would appear in a video game, but I don't think that's the case. Have any of you spot this anywhere? SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 03:41, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Well this one is still in the grey area on if it's a distinct attack or just some random beam combine. The only games released or updated since then are Xenoverse 2, Dokkan Battle, and Heroes, none of which have had that attack appear. Stryzzar (talk) 03:57, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Personally it needs deleted. I don't see the need to keep making pages for every variant of an attack. Just make a note on thier page about it. J spencer93 (talk) 19:32, August 19, 2017 (UTC) I do agree, the page should be deleted. There isn't any good reason to keep it, just a note on the 'usage' sections of the separate pages. GuKeltke (talk) 01:10, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Then what are you waiting for? If you want to delete it so badly, go to any of the admin. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 01:15, August 20, 2017 (UTC)